1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to improvements in high pressure tubular connections and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to improvements in high pressure tubular swivel joints.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art contains a number of teachings of high pressure tubular swivel joints. Typical of such swivel joints is that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,347,570 to H. W. Roessler. In general, the prior art high pressure tubular swivel joints are difficult to disassemble and reassemble when the dynamic or rotating seal requires replacement. Certain of the prior art swivel joints display an annular male member which extends from and forms a permanent part of one of the separated body members which can easily be damaged during the removal and replacement of a defective annular dynamic seal. In the event of such damage, the entire body member on which the male mamber is formed must be replaced. Other prior art high pressure tubular swivel joints are so configured that when the joint connection is parted after a job in which corrosive fluids have been passed therethrough, residual corrosive fluid remains in and around various sealing and structural members of the joint which accelerates the corrosion of such devices and markedly shortens their service life.
The present invention provides seal structure in which the dynamic seal can be removed and replaced quickly and easily in the field without special tools. When the connection of the present invention is parted after each job, the seals are easily removable from the seal cavities and corrosive fluids drain readily from the seal cavity areas to minimize the possibility or corrosion therein. The seal cavities in both halves of the connection of the present invention are female thus preventing the possible damage to an exposed, unprotected male sealing member. The sealing elements of the present invention are readily removable and replaceable in the field thereby minimizing the time required to repair a leaking swivel joint.